scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trademarks F
Image:FFS_sym.png|Fast Flow Student symbol Image:FSSO_logo.png|Flag Ship Service Org logo Image:FREEWINDS_logo.png|Freewinds logo Image:FRT_logo.png|Foundation for Religious Tolerance logo Image:FSO_logo.png|Flag Service Org logo Name INT CODES AND US CODES FOR GOODS AND SERVICES Reg date Reg # FALSE PURPOSE RUNDOWN IC 042. US 100. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES, INCLUDING PASTORAL COUNSELLING. FIRST USE: 19840901. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19840901 19860617 1398040 FAST FLOW STUDENT symbol IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES; NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF RELIGION, EDUCATION AND PHILOSOPHY. FIRST USE: 19910700. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910700 19920630 1698508 FEBC IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, CONDUCTING COURSES IN ORGANIZATION AND ADMINISTRATION. FIRST USE: 19700000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19700000 19850910 1359749 FLAG IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, CONDUCTING COURSES IN PHILOSOPHY AND RELIGION. FIRST USE: 19680000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19680000 W McS as attorney of record! 19850910 1359747 FLAG IC 042. US 100. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES, NAMELY PASTORAL COUNSELLING. FIRST USE: 19680000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19680000 19850917 1361125 FLAG IC 016. US 038. G & S: magazines, newsletters, and printed bulletins dealing with education, religion and philosophy. FIRST USE: 19850000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19850000 19930727 1784080 FLAG OT EXECUTIVE RUNDOWN IC 042. US 100. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES, NAMELY, PASTORAL COUNSELLING. FIRST USE: 19750000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19750000 19850903 1358549 FLAG SERVICE ORG symbol IC 041. US 107. G & S: educational services; namely, conducting courses in the fields of religion, education and philosophy. FIRST USE: 19910000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910000 19921215 1740312 FLAG SHIP SERVICE ORG symbol IC 042. US 100. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES, NAMELY, PASTORAL COUNSELLING. FIRST USE: 19880607. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880607 19890912 1556173 FLAG SHIP SERVICE ORG symbol IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL AND PHILOSOPHICAL SERVICES, NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF PHILOSOPHY AND RELIGION. FIRST USE: 19880607. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880607 19890912 1556173 FOUNDATION FOR RELIGIOUS TOLERANCE IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: printed reports, newsletters and brochures relating to the defense of freedom of religion. FIRST USE: 19980223. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19980223 20020608 2584085 FOUNDATION FOR RELIGIOUS TOLERANCE IC 036. US 100 101 102. G & S: public interest fundraising services. FIRST USE: 19980223. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19980223 20020608 2584085 FOUNDATION FOR RELIGIOUS TOLERANCE IC 042. US 100 101. G & S: association services, namely, promoting the public interest in the defense of freedom of religion. FIRST USE: 19980223. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19980223 20020608 2584085 FOUNDATION FOR RELIGIOUS TOLERANCE logo IC 036. US 100 101 102. G & S: public interest fundraising services. FIRST USE: 19980223. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19980223 20030930 2768666 FOUNDATION FOR RELIGIOUS TOLERANCE logo IC 042. US 100 101. G & S: association services, namely promoting the public interest in the defense of freedom of religion. FIRST USE: 19980223. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19980223 20030930 2768666 FREEDOM IC 016. US 038. G & S: magazines pertaining to investigative reporting in the public interest. FIRST USE: 19680000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19680000 19950103 1871283 FREEWINDS IC 039. US 105. G & S: CRUISE SHIP SERVICES, CRUISE SHIP ARRANGEMENT SERVICES AND FOOD AND ACCOMMODATION SERVICES ABOARD CRUISE SHIPS. FIRST USE: 19880607. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880607 19890314 1530137 FREEWINDS IC 016. US 038. G & S: magazines pertaining to philosophy, religion and education. FIRST USE: 19900100. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19900100 19920804 1704900 FREEWINDS logo C 039. US 105. G & S: CRUISE SHIP SERVICES, CRUISE SHIP ARRANGEMENT SERVICES, AND FOOD AND ACCOMMODATION SERVICES ABOARD CRUISE SHIPS. FIRST USE: 19880607. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880607 19890307 1528789